1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage rack assemblies, such as those used for holding electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
These days, it is common for a large number of electronic devices to be used at a single location and be stacked together for convenience and compactness. Such electronic devices include for example servers, workstations, and personal computers. Other items such as electronic components and other electronic equipment (e.g. hard disks) may also need to be conveniently stored. Typically, the electronic devices are in the form of cases (or cabinets), and various electronic components and equipment are housed in standard sized cases (or cabinets). The cases are detachably arranged one on top of the other in a storage rack. In order to conveniently assemble or disassemble each cabinet to or from the rack, two mounting brackets are usually fixed on two opposite surfaces of the cabinet. Then the mounting brackets are detachably fixed on the rack by some fasteners. Therefore a person installing the cabinet needs to hold the cabinet with one hand, and use a tool to install the cabinet into the rack with the other hand. However, a typical cabinet is quite heavy. Thus the assembly process may be quite dangerous and inconvenient. Also, similar problems exist in a disassembly process.
Therefore, a storage rack assembly capable of overcoming the above-described shortcomings is desired.